gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Gin
Gin, also known as The Shooting Star Gin, is the protagonist of Ginga Nagareboshi Gin. He is a legendary dog who was chosen and trained as a bear hound by Gohē Takeda. He is the 2nd generation leader of the Ōu army and is able to use the attack of the wolves Zetsu Tenrō Battōga. He is the son of Riki and Fuji, the father of Joe, Weed and Yukimura and the grandfather of Bellatrix, Orion, Sirius, and Rigel. Appearance Gin is a silver brindle (tora-ge) Akita Inu. His fur was initially portrayed more silver in color, but is portrayed as bluish after the style change. Gin's defining characteristics are the three scars on his forehead, given by a bear in his first hunt. His eyes are a greenish/brownish color in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin manga, but blue in Ginga Densetsu Weed and in the reprint of GNG manga after the change of style. His collar has been shown as brown or red, but it's usually blue since the style change. Personality Gin is a natural born leader with a lot of charisma. He is brave and strong, even as a pup. He has a strong sense of justice and wants to protect his friends and all those who are unable to protect themselves. He isn't afraid to die for his friends or his mission. Mostly due to the training during young age, he became more mature than most dogs of his age and is mentally strong and unlikely to give up. He is not at all as playful as most young dogs and tends to be quite serious, though he can sometimes joke around with close friends like Smith. He is meek, polite, quite calm and smart. During one scene in the manga, while everyone were laughing happily together, he was seen laughing in a bit of a shy manner. However, Gin can be a little headstrong and do things in his own way. Anger and sadness may also make him impatient and reckless and he needs to be calmed down by the older dogs during these situations. He gets often a bit shocked and cries when facing the death of his comrades. Gin is very fast and sure of his own speed, but he is still not very strong physically and still has things to learn. He respects and admires some of the older and stronger dogs a lot, like Ben and his father Riki. He is always ready to listen and learn from them. In Ginga Densetsu Weed, Gin is notably older, calmer than before and a bit quiet. It's also suggested that the death of his mate made him feel a bit defeated. Gin is still very polite and righteous and he doesn't want others to suffer for his sake. Just like when he was young, he still despises injustice and unfairness, but is now able to control himself and doesn't fall into a rage when facing said things. He feels great responsibility as a leader and blames himself if something happens to his comrades. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin 'Birth and early adventures﻿' Gin was born to Riki and Fuji. At only 1 month of age, Gin was chosen to be Takeda Gohee's new hunting dog because of his Tora-Ge (Tiger striped) markings, and because Gohei saw his potential to be a bear-hound. Later, when Takeda Gohee went out with Riki in an attempt to kill Akakabuto, Daisuke and Gin followed. Gin then witnessed the death of his father, Riki. It was then that Daisuke and Gin vowed revenge on Akakabuto. With Riki gone, Gohee decided to put Gin under immediate training. The tasks that Gin was forced to swimming underwater and get food and being forced to eat the ultra-bitter tasting bear meat. All was in hopes of being able to defeat the demon bear, Akakabuto. After some time, Gin began training with Daisuke to fulfill their vow of killing Akakabuto. Takeda takes Daisuke and Gin on a hunt, and he shoots down a bird. Gin goes to retrieve it, but is beaten to it by a German Shephard. Gin is furious and runs after the fleeing dog, who jumps over a canyon with ease, but Gin doesnt make it and falls. On the road back they meet Hidetoshi, the owner of the same dog that took Gin's prey: his name is John, who was his first enemy and competition. But over time, he and John became best friends. Daisuke once ran off with Hidetoshi's bow. They went into the forest, looking for Akakabuto, but instead, they ran into Akakabuto's mate. They fought with her for some time, then when Daisuke was too afraid to shoot his bow, Gin continued to fight. During this fight, Gin received three scars on his forehead, giving him his trademark look. Seeing Gin's heroic bravery, Daisuke then got the courage to fight. He waits for the angle to be correct and shot the bear, defeating her. 'Meeting the wild dog pack' As Daisuke and Gin are heading home, Gin discovers a pack of wild dogs fighting with a bear over dead deer. Gin is amazed by the dogs' strength and teamwork, but mostly he's impressed by their leader. Gin runs after the wild dogs as they run to their leader but a female dog, Cross, tells him to go home. As Daisuke turns up, Cross quickly leaves, and Gin starts to head home. Gin can't get the wild dogs and their leader out of his head so in the evening he and John go to the mountain to get a chance to meet the leader. John and Ben end up in a fight, but it's interrupted by the bear, Madara. Ben sees no other option than to flee, recalling the leader's order of not losing any more dogs. Gin and John follow, and Gin is dared to jump over a deep valley. If he succeeds, then he can meet the leader. Gin succeeds, but quickly has to jump back as his stubborn friend, John, is in trouble with Madara. The wild pack helps Gin to chase Madara away and the two dogs are taken to the leader. Gin can't believe it; the leader looks just like his father Riki, so he cries out to him. However, the leader says that he does not know him. 'Finding more dogs' The general, Sniper, manages to push Gin down and a fight is about to break loose when the leader tells them to stop. The leader explains to the dogs the situation in the Futago Pass. Later, Gin says goodbye to his mother, Fuji, and his siblings and then sets off with Ben to find more dogs. On his journey, Gin meets the Kai Brothers (Akatora, Chutora, and Kurotora), the Iga dog Akame, and other strong dogs. He also takes over as the leader of Ben's platoon, on Ben's recommendation, when the accidental poisoning on the Iga territory caused the Great Dane to go blind. 'Final battle' Just before the final battle, Gin fights the three-legged bear, Mosa, and succeeds, but not without the loss of Benizakura. Finally, when they only have to face Akakabuto, the leader is late. Gin steps in as a leader role, making the fear disappear from the other young dogs. The leader eventually turns up and finally, he remembers Gin as his son. It was Riki all along. Akakabuto will not give up, and the loss of dogs is catastrophic. To avoid more dogs to getting killed, Riki teaches Gin the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, but not even the deadly strike seem to have an effect on the monster bear. Takeda Gohei is led by Smith, who doesn't want his friends to die, to the battlefield to shoot the bear, which he does. Finally, three generations of bear dogs has ended with the monster bear's death. As Gin and Riki are embraced by Takeda Gohei, Akakabuto returns from Hell and mortally wounds Riki. Gin then attacks Akakabuto with the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga and decapitates him. Before Riki dies, he gives Gin the leadership of the Ohu army. 'The Wolves' After the final battle, there is a peace for some months in Ouu. Gin lives with his friends but he is troubled by his father's last words. The mysterious wolves show up, searching for a Zetsu user. Gin tries to fight the wolf Retsuga, but is defeated. Cross and her puppies get kidnapped. Gin and others go to search for her and has to face wolf warriors one at the time in order to reach her. Gin fights Hyouma with help of Ben's guidance but the battle is short-lived as the wolves disappear. After getting closer to Reima, Gin faces Suiga in battle and is defeated. However, Suiga saves him from drowning and leaves him unconscious on the floor until he is found by Ben and Akame. Next, they face the powerful gatekeeper Mukonga who manages to defeat both Gin and Akame, but not before Akame manages to blind the wolf. The gatekeeper is finally defeated by Ben and they finally meet the wolf lord Reima. Gin also meets the old friend of his father, Fuuga. Reima tells them that their true enemy is an evil wolf lord Gaia. It also turns out that Gin is the Zetsu warrior, meaning that he is a descendant of an original Canine Warrior of Sirius and the true user of Zetsu Tenrou Battouga. The army swim to Hokkaido to face Gaia's Empire. Gin defeats the evil Zetsu user Black Snake in battle. Gin fights Juga but is defeated as the wolf knows how to block his Battouga and uses his mane as a weapon. Gin is badly wounded and almost dies. Fuuga, another Zetsu user, sacrifices himself to prove that Gin is the true Zetsu warrior and to make it sure that he lives. This turns out to be true as Gin raises up and kills Juga with his full-powered Battouga. Next, Gin and others face Gaia. He turns out to be very powerful and focuses on Gin. The others try to protect wounded Gin with their lives. Later, Gin manages to find Gaia's weakness: He has only one eye. In rage and vengefulness, Gin almost kills Gaia but is stopped when an earthquake starts. Gin tries to escape with others and is hit by rock. He falls and almost gets attacked by Gaia, but Reima tosses the other wolf leader away from him. Gin would like to save Reima but is unable to do so. The two wolf leaders die along with the Empire. The conflict finally ended, Gin returns to Ouu with his friends. Retsuga, Hyouma and two other wolves joined his forces. Later, he runs back to the village when he hears and recognizes the sound of Gohee's rifle. He quickly meets Daisuke again before Gohee comes. The ill old man hugs the Akita for the last time and dies. Gin honors his dead master with his pack by escorting the hearses. It's finally peaceful in Ōu and Gin has grown into a full adult. Ginga Densetsu Weed (anime) The fight with Hougen Fourteen years have passed since the fall of Akakabuto, and it has been peaceful. After this paradise was created, a monster dog named Kaibutsu attacks Ohu and destroys it. Gin leaves with Akame and John to gather more soldiers, along with checking in on the heroes of the Great Battle against Akakabuto. Gin has to leave his mate, Sakura, in the care of Smith, who guides her out of Ohu, as it becomes too dangerous to be there any longer. As Gin saves Hook from Nero together with Akame and John, Gin is told that he has a son named Weed. He is also told that Sakura died of hunger and illness. Gin then sets out to find his son, but was captured by the Great Dane, Hougen, and was put under torture with John. Before he was captured, he sends Akame out to find Weed. Akame has rushed to Ohu to tell the remaining soldiers what has happened, telling them that Gin and John were both captured. Hook, along with Lefty, Roshi, and Tomi, manage to help John, Hiro, and Reika escape. Gin spends most episodes in the anime as a prisoner. Sometime later, Kyoushirou is thrown in as a prisoner with Gin inside Gajou. When Akame pushes up a stone to where Kyoshiro and Gin were, they escape with Toubee, thus saving Gin. After this, Gin stays in the hot spring and lets the three generals, Buruge, Kite, and Batto, in the spring to heal their wounds. The generals, after seeing Gin's kindness, joins the Ohu army. In the final battle, Gin appears and tells all of Ohu to not interfere with the fight between Hougen and Weed. He then tries to kill Hougen after Weed does the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga for the second time against the Great Dane. Weed pushes Gin away from Hougen and tells him that killing is wrong. Gin and the other Ōu soldiers believe that Weed has the true spirit of an Ōu soldier, so Gin retires as leader and hands the leadership over to his son. Ginga Densetsu Weed (manga) The fight with Hougen Gin is the leader of the Ōu wild dogs and the father of Weed, Joe and Yukimura. He travels away from Ōu to find his long lost love, Sakura, who went to the mountains because of Lucy's lies, only to find out that she had died a few months ago. Later, Gin hears about his son, Weed, from the dog, Sasuke. Gin now travels back to search for him, but during a rest, he, John, and Akame get surrounded by the Great Dane, Hougen’s soldiers. Gin sends Akame away to warn Weed while he, John, and a dog named Hiro try to keep the soldiers busy. But as Hougen pulls in a hostage, Reika, Gin has no choice but to surrender. He, John, and Hiro gets tortured and left in a house with no food or water. While he is kept as a hostage, Gin has a nightmare that Weed is killed right in front of him. He desperately tries to help his son, but it is too late. He screams his grief and even cries. He orders John and Hiro to flee while he stays behind. Gin knows that Hougen will not kill him, as his life is the only reason why the Ohu army would want to fight. In the prison, he meets his old sworn enemy, Sniper. After many days, a heavy snow storm hits Hougen's base. The dogs in his group huddle together in large groups around the shed where Gin is kept to keep warm, with a big group huddled inside it. Inside, Gin is enjoying the warmth of the other dogs but his peace is cut short when one of Hougen's dogs wakes everyone up and tells them to hurry over to where Hougen is. As the dogs leave, Gin is left in a cold shed but as he begins to wake up he sees the ghosts of John and Smith in front of him. John and Smith encourge Gin to get to his feet and escape while he has the chance, and they stay with him to make sure he's alright. Gin struggles to rise but manages to stand and wander outside where the two ghosts lead Gin into the forest and towards the road. He drags himself out to the road where some people find him. They wrap him in a blanket and take him to the vet to heal his wounds. When Gin feels strong enough, he escapes from the vet and starts rounding up dogs to help him defeat Hougen and find his son Weed. He manages to get three of Hougen’s platoon leaders Buruge, Batto, and Kite, on his side and is now ready to fight. But Gin arrives too late to the battle. He finds Tesshin wounded and hears that his son has fallen into a gorge together with Hougen. Gin bravely jumps into the gorge and here he fights both Hougen and Sniper. He doesn’t help defeating Hougen in the final moment, because he believes that it is Weed’s fight. Later, he runs to the South in order to help his son defeat the baboon general, Shougun, when Sasuke went back to Ōu to call for reinforcements. On the way he meets the local pack leader, Saheiji, who tells him about his other son, Yukimura. Gin now understands how serious this case is and rushs to aid both of his sons. He arrives just in time to see his sons kill Shougun, but unfortunaly also to experience Yukimura's death. Finally, peace rules the lands and Gin returns to Ohu. Then, he comes across a pup named Kotetsu who wants to join the Ohu Army but when he gets chased of Gin agrees with Akame believing that's for his own good. He and the other older soldiers come across, Yuusuke's group threatening to kill him and when he watches Moss trying to crush Yuusuke's head. But the Mastiff lets him go and he is proud of Kotetsu for bearing his feelings of revenge. Seeing the kishu injuries they take him back to Ohu, as he runs on ahead, Gin compliments that Weed has found a nice girl. The next day, Gin and the others see Weed escort Koyuki, Kotetsu and Chako back home, they leave Gin agrees with the others that Koyuki resembles Sakura his deceased mate. As Weed and Koyuki meet more and more Gin, however, is worried for Weed as he thinks he is only seeing her because of Koyuki's resemblance to Sakura. Gin informs Koyuki of this and tells her that Weed may not love her as he only sees his mother in her, which upsets Koyuki but she tells Gin she doesn't deserve to be with Weed. After Weed follows the car and frees Koyuki, admitting he loves her for who she is and wants to be with her to which an overlooking Gin agrees to Weed and Koyuki's love. 'The conflict with the Russian army dogs' After a few months, Suzaku, the son of the Siberian Husky Hakuro, enters Ohu to tell that his father (who was an old friend of Gin) is in trouble in his homelands of Hokkaido. Gin decides to aid his old friend and moves his pack towards Hokkaido. On the border to Hokkaido, they meet the Collie, Ramu, who tells that Hakuro and three of his sons have been slain by Victor’s pack. Gin now sends out Ramu to find Weed and bring him to Hokkaido. He then press forward and meet Victor, whom he fights. However, Gin has to retreat when Akame arrives and tell him that more of Victor’s troops are on their way. He retreats to the Ou army’s hideout, where he meets with Akame to discuss how they shall defeat Victor. As they run out to find him, Gin's pack is captured by Victor and taken as hostages in a gorge. Gin realizes that he has to do something, and pretends to surrender to Victor - however, what Victor doesn't know is that in the other end of the gorge, Gin's group has started to fight their way out. The plan fails however due to the Russian pack outnumbering them. During the fight, Gin is badly injured by Victor but before the shepherd can finish him off, Weed arrives and uses the Battouga to distract Victor and take out some of his pack. When Weed finsihes fighting the Russian pack, he notices that Gin is lying on the floor lifeless. Akame tries to get Gin breathing again to no avail. As the dogs howl for the apparent loss of their leader, Daisuke and Hidetoshi appear on the scene. With the help of the humans, Gin springs back to life and is able to leave the gorge with the survivng soldiers due to Victor fleeing the scene. Daisuke and Hidetoshi heal the wounded dogs and give them fresh water and food. Gin watches Daisuke leave with fond memories of his life with his former owner. After the humans have left, Gin and the others search for Weed, finding him on a beach fighting the Russian Army Dogs. Gin watches for a short while but intervenes when Weed is in danger. However, Victor escapes and is drowned by Aram before Gin can fight. 'The Hybrid Bears' Victor is defeated and peace returns. Gin stays in Ou while Weed answers a call for help with bears in another area. While his son is away, Gin and the older dogs stay with a dying Ben. Ben passes away from old age, and Gin goes outside in the rain to mourn for his friend. Once the bears are defeated, Gin meets his long lost son, Joe. He cries over the fact his other son survived and came home. With the mountains peaceful again, Gin travels to the village where Daisuke lives and stays the night, being bathed after being told by Daisuke's girlfriend that he smells for being in the wild for so long. Gin sleeps next to Daisuke all night and returns home before he wakes up. Despite this, Daisuke knows where Gin went and pays him a visit with dog treats, feeding all of the dogs. A couple of months later, Weed's children are born. Gin is seen with Daisuke who visits the dogs every weekend, naming the new pups as well and befriending the dogs, due to Gin's trust in him. Ginga Densetsu WEED: Orion Gin is still alive in Ginga Densetsu WEED: Orion, where the main characters now are his grandsons, Sirius, Orion, and Rigel. When the earthquake shook their home in the Futago Pass, Gin helped lead the others to safety from the fires quickly spreading through the forests. While escaping the fire, he is found and helped by Terumune who guides him through the flames. However, the fumes cause the dogs to pass out and Gin and the others are left while Terumune goes to get help. Jinemon, the human of the Kurohabaki Clan, finds the dogs and carries them to a shed in the mountains where they can be safe, locking them in together. Gin and the others spend many days in the shed, being fed by two humans who find them. Eventually, Rigel finds them and promises to get them out. He comes back to see them several times with Kotetsu. When Rigel and Kotetsu come back with Daisuke, Gin is reunited with his owner and introduced to John's nephew, Andy. Daisuke tracks down Jinemon and he is given the key to the shed. Gin and the Ohu army are freed from the shed at long last, he thanks his grandson and Andy before leading his army away. Gin goes down to the village where is reunited with Weed. Gin notices Weed is injured but both are happy to see each other again. Gin becomes the temporary leader while Weed is away, making sure the Ouu army is safe until Weed comes back. Soon, Weed rejoins the pack and Gin begins to go over plans to deal with Masamune. While discussing them, Gin is fed up with Orion's attitude and foul mouth, eventually picking him up and dangling him over the edge of a cliff as a warning, telling him he needs to become mature and grown up. He puts him down and tells him to behave himself as a true leader should, using Weed as an example. When Gin notices Orion fighting Masamune, who climbed up the cliff to reach them, he leaps into action to save his grandson, knocking himself, Orion and Masamune into the river below. Gin keeps his grip on Masamune but bashes his head on a rock under the water, similar to Joe. Orion notices this and forgets about Masamune to save Gin, successfully carrying him to safety. Gin cries tears of joy as he sees his grandson behaving like a true male should. Gin and Orion rejoin with the others in the finally against Masamune when he sees his grandson go for the death blow he is stopped by Weed. He and the others listen to Orion's speech saying that they don't kill Masamune now, then no one will be safe. Gin could admit that in a way Orion had surpassed Weed, the same way Weed had surpassed him in the battle against Hougen. However, he also knew that the time Orion had spent away from his home had sharpened his mind to become very dangerous. Having enough of Orion's disobedience, Gin watches his son Weed banish Orion from Ohu and watches in shock has his grandson leaves. But then, he is happy to see Akakama and Andy alive and well and Izou tells him that he will be Orion's guardian with Gin expressing his thanks. His attention is turned to Masamune who calls Gin and Weed cowards for leaving him half dead and watches as Masamune commits suicide. Ginga: The Last Wars A year has passed since the defeat of Kurohabaki Masamune. Gin has developed cataracts in his eyes which have left him almost blind. While resting on the edge of a hill, Gin is approached by Kurotora and Weed, who pick up the scent of blood and danger. Kurotora stays with his old friend while Weed investigates. Whilst resting, Gin hears howls and screams coming from where Weed went to investigate and sends Akame down to help. Instantly, Gin knows the scent of the bears and tells Kurotora that they are of Akakabuto's bloodline. Just then, Ken arrives with Weed on his back and Gin asks his son what happened. Weed struggles to tell his father that bears have attacked and that they are much more advanced than ordinary bears. Gin howls to assemble all of the dogs in the area, but senses Monsoon in the area and knows he is Akakabuto's son. He begins to feel fear but is distracted when all of the dogs gather and watches Jerome cuddling Lydia as she dies from her wounds. Gin turns around to see the bears retreating into the forest before hearing the sound of a helicopter flying overhead. Gin and the others greet Daisuke and Hidetoshi who step off and who are looking for Andy. Daisuke notices the wounded Weed and George, taking note that it's too late to help Lydia. Daisuke picks Weed up as Hidetoshi picks up George, with the promise of healing them as their wounds won't heal on their own. In the forest, Monsoon orders an attack on the dogs just as Daisuke leaves. Gin orders the children to safety under the protection of Akame and says he will act as a decoy for them to escape. Kurotora protests and says he will act as the decoy instead, however he is too late as Gin howls and rushes towards the bears before anyone can stop him. Gin uses the Battouga but is easily blocked by Monsoon's thick arm and thrown off. All of the other dogs charge to help their leader, only to be wounded by the bears claws and Jaguar is killed. Gin glares at Monsoon before taking off into the forest as a decoy, being chased by all of the bears. Running through the trees proves difficult due to his partial blindness and Gin bumps into a few trees along the way. Eventually, he comes to the outer edge of the forest where a large cliff is. Gin mentally apologizes to his family and watches the bears emerge from the growth. He rushes towards them but is shocked to see Hiro come running behind them, only to be crushed by Monsoon's large paw as Gin bites the giant bear. Hiro is gravely injured and thrown off Monsoon. Gin angrily question Hiro as to why he ignored orders, but attacks the bears to protect him anyway. Gin's blindness hinders his actions, and he is wounded by the bears. Monsoon decides to land the final blow, but as he strikes, Hiro manages to get up and leap towards Gin, shielding the dog, thus taking the killing blow himself once again. The hit from Monsoon causes both Gin and Hiro to fall into a nearby gorge. The two fall into the stream at the bottom of the gorge. Monsoon then follows it up by picking up a massive rock by the gorge and tossing it down after the dogs. This causes a domino effect with some other rocks, sending lots of rocks down into the stream below. Further down the stream, a young boy is fishing with his dad when his fishing hook snags something. He pulls it out to find the body of Hiro still holding firmly onto Gin, who has fallen unconscious. The boy's father recognizes Gin because of his brindle fur, and knows he was once Daisuke's dog. The young boy goes to find Daisuke and is driven back to where he and his father found the dogs. Daisuke instantly recognizes Gin and breaks down in tears, believing his old friend to be dead. As he cries, he hears a heartbeat and realizes that Gin is still alive. Gin is taken to the vets for recovery whilst Daisuke buries Hiro, offering flowers and incense to the heroic dog. A couple of days later, Hidetoshi comes to see Daisuke, and brings Gin with him, wrapped in bandages but making a good recovery. Gin is kept in a care cage next to George as Daisuke and Hidetoshi take care of them. While Hidetoshi is helping Weed, Gin tells George to be quiet and stop barking at Daisuke, as he is there to help them. Sometime later, Gin is allowed to go to Daisuke's house, and has bandages around his eyes as they are being fixed. He hears the howls of his comrades, along with Cross and Kurotora and wishes them luck. The family are happy to have Gin back, and Cross is allowed into the house as well. Daisuke tells Gin not to worry and that he can't go outside, at least not until his eyes are fully recovered. Gallery See more pictures in Gin (Photo Gallery). Quotes "What do you mean we can't? Who has said that?! The only way to know is by trying!" - Gin thinking that swimming across the sea is a possible option Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 7 "Now you'll see why I'm called the shooting star!" - Gin challenging Sniper.Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 8 "Sometimes we dogs prevent our masters from growing up." - Gin explaining why he left Daisuke.Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 9 "Each of us is alone in the wooden spear. One bundle of us becomes a weapon, which does not break any force!". - Gin to the Ou army Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 12 "The laws of the murderer mean nothing!" - Gin to Gaia. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 18 "When a real fighter says something, he says it with dignity." - Gin to the Ōu army.Ginga Densetsu Weed "Yukimura. Your mother and I are proud of you. Thank you, for covering for Weed" - Gin's words of the dead Yukimura.Ginga Densetsu Weed volume 35 "I have a wonderful heir, and that heir is Weed. At any time, I can leave this place without reserve." - Gin to Kurotora and Weed The Last Wars volume 1 ''"This will not go on any longer! Hiro, don’t leave me just yet, we will die together!" - ''Gin to a dying HiroThe Last Wars volume 2 Trivia *He was born in Village Higashinaruse, Akita Prefecture. Category:GNG Characters Category:GDW Characters Category:GDW:O Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Dogs Category:SG Characters Category:Males Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Scar Category:Akita Inu Category:Mates Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Ohu Veterans Category:Hunting Dogs Category:Pet Dogs Category:Children of Ohu Soldiers Category:Family tree Category:Surviving Ohu Soldiers Category:Generation Leaders Category:Silver Akita Inu Category:Former Pet Dogs Category:Protagonist Dogs